


Peaches

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, OT3, Other, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Sharing, Supportive Partners, generosity, its treated like a sport and an art form cause guess what? It is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: The fab four doesn’t have enough food, so show pony brings home the bacon. Also it winds up being bring your partners to work day.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i tried using neopronouns for show pong, lemme know if u thought it went smoothly

Pony leaned against Jet’s back as he stood in the middle of the diner, talking to Poison about where they were going to find food next. 

“We don’t really have the carbons for anything from Tommy Chow Mein’s right now. I guess we could always check the trash heaps.”

“That shit usually has already had a whole week to rot in the city before the shove it out here.”

“There’s probably some non-perishables the grocery stores there are gonna throw out. Stuff that didn’t sell.”

“Yeah, yeah, but there’s no gurauntee. We could root for hours and still come home hungry.”

“Well there’s always power pup.”

“I told you, we haven’t got any money, not even for power pup.”

Pony hated these conversations. Ze hated talking about money and they hated the idea of zer friends not having enough to eat. 

Both Fun Ghoul and Jet Star got hangry, snapping at people and stomping around; Party Poison was no party and all poison, they would just sit around with a blank stare. Not eating made them nauseous and being nauseous made the not want to eat. It was best for them to have little snacks throughout the day. And Kobra Kid? Well he was sort of like a snake. He’d eat tons of food and barely even chew it, then hang out for a while all sleepy like a snake digesting a mouse. And he was known for eating food before anyone else got to it.

Pony had food back at Dr.D’s station, of course, but it was just enough for them and D for a few weeks, with a few extra in case Cherri showed up. Not enough for 4 extra people.

Ze had tuned out the conversation but the tone had gone from matter of fact to a little antsy. Ze wanted to lighten the mood. And fix the problem. Ze wrapped zer arms around Jet and leaned zer head on his shoulder to think. It was a little hard cause he was shorter than zem. Jet hardly noticed, now trying to think up places they could loot.  _ Pretty much every place out here has been looted, just give it up, Jet. _ Maybe ze could go into work today, use whatever ze got to take everyone grocery shopping. Well. Tommy’s would be closed by the time zer shift would be over, so everyone would have to go in the morning. Ze’d probably just sleep at the diner tonight. Good! An excuse for a sleepover too.

Ze pressed a kiss into Jet’s shoulder, smiling to zemself. Jet absently reached back and patted zer head. Ze turned their back on the conversation and skated through the diner, past Kobra furiously scribbling something, and Ghoul measuring out gunpowder.

Ze stepped out the door, skates clunking over the frame. Leaning against the wall, ze took out their two-way and radioed Dr. D.

“Show Pony to Dr. Death, this is Show Pony to Death.”

The doctor’s voice came cracking in. “I copy. What do you need, Pony? Over.”

“Will you ask Otter Pop if she has a timeslot open this evening? Over.”

“I thought you went into work yesterday? Over.”

“I’ve got something i need to take care of. Need the funds. Just radio Otter for me my signal is too weak to get all the way out to Zone 6. Over.”

“Copy that.”

The two-way went silent. Pony looked out over the desert through the haze to the blue hills in the distance. The voices inside had stopped. 

After a few minutes, D’s voice crackled in again. “Death defying to Show Pony-“

“I’m here.”

“All right she says she has room at eight. When you go, be on the lookout for Rusted Wheel, remind him he needs to pay up sometime.”

“Affirmative. Over and out.”

Ze clipped the two way back in and skated a few contemplative figure eights in what used to be the parking lot before rolling back inside.

“The trans am needed gas, though!”

“I know it did, i know it did, no one’s blaming you, Ghoulie.”

Pony resolutely ignored this and slid up behind Jet once more. 

“Hey where’d you go-“ ze hooked zer right leg around Jet’s hips. “-hold on what are you-“ then zer left and pulled zemself the rest of the way up to the optimal piggyback place. “Is now really piggyback time?” Jet sighed.

Damn it. He wasn’t supposed to be sighing. Ze patted his head, then steered him to the center of the diner, where ze addressed the room at large. 

“Hear ye, hear ye! Fabulous four, look upon the valiant Show Pony and know that ze has a wonderful surprise for you!”

Ghoul leaned back against the wall. “What is it, goofus?”

He wasn’t impressed by Pony’s theatrics, but that was ok, as long as ze had everyone’s attention.

“Well that’s a surprise,” they said loftily from upon Jet’s back. “But it involves a trip out to Zone Six and then a hearty breakfast tomorrow morning.” Everyone perked up at ‘breakfast’. “Anyone who wants to come with me can come, anyone who doesn’t want to can stay, but everyone will get breakfast regardless.”

-

It wound up that Jet and Party went with Pony, and Ghoul and Kobra stayed. No one was particularly surprised. Nobody wants to hang out with a lovey throuple, not even another lovey couple. And Ghoul was never very taken with the lights and noise at the clubs in zone 6. Besides, he wanted to stay home and build explosives. The sooner they could trade, the better.

Jet and Poison knew Pony danced at the Hyper-Thrust out in zone 6, and that ze were constantly trying to figure out new moves and complaining about sweaty, slippery hands, but they had never seen zem in action. They followed zem in the back door to the dressing rooms and nodded at Otter Pop on the way in. Were they cool enough for that? Neither of them felt cool enough for that.

“Hm I didn’t plan this out very well did I. My gym bag is still at the radio station. Think I oughta just do this in my normal underwear? It’s not very cute or matching.” ze continued talking as ze undressed. It was a little cramped with three people in here. “I mean my leggings are a Look but I kinda need skin for grip, y’know?” ze unlaced zer skates and flexed their feet, then shimmied out of the polka dot leggings, sitting up on the counter in plain black boxer briefs. “Like I don’t have a costume at all. And even these are gonna get in the way, y’know?” 

Jet was leaning against the wall with his chin on Poison’s head. “There’s always glitter,” he suggested.

Pony lit up. “Ooooooooh, starboy, I like the way you think! Party, y’wanna go across the hall and ask Mariposa if she’s willing to lend me some glitter? Oh and maybe some bottoms.”

Poison stepped out and Jet, disappointed his chin rest was gone, stepped in to hug Pony instead. “Thank you for working extra to get us food.” He said into zer shoulder.

“Yeah, of course! I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t love it. Running messages is fine but it's good to have a little extra in case I wanna share. Plus I wanted to show off for you.” ze rubbed his back and stood in warm, comfortable silence until Poison returned with an armful of stuff.

“She said she had an extra set to let you borrow if you want. I wanted to grab you the light blue glitter cause I thought you would like it but there wasn’t very much left and she was saving it for herself so I got you silver instead ‘cause there was a lot of it. Do you think this is your color?” They held up sea foam green panties with a matching lace bralette.

“I mean, its not my color my color but yeah I think its my color. I’ve seen her wear this one before I’m always a tad jealous of it.” ze took the bralette from them and slipped it on over zer head, pulling zer hair out of the straps. When ze started to pull their boxers down Jet almost turned around, but Pony rolled zer eyes at him. “Jet you’ve seen my dick a billion times you don’t need to like, avert your eyes.”

“I know, but. Context?”

“I mean you have a point but its ok to be naked or see naked people in an unsexy context.”

“If you say so, man.”

“I say so.” They pulled up the panties. “Now who wants to help me put on glitter?”

They both did. Jet dipped his fingers into the jar of body glitter and smeared it over zer cheekbones, and along the bridge of zer nose. 

“Do you really need to highlight my nose there? Its big enough as it is.”

“What can I say it's a pretty nose. Yeah. My Pony, what a big nose you have. The better to do this with, my dear.” He booped their noses together and brushed them from side to side. He loved the way Pony smiled when he did that. He kissed the very tip of zer nose and went back to applying glitter. Jawline, collarbone, bicep. 

When he and Poison were done, Jet thought Pony must be the most beautiful creature in all the zones. Not that ze weren’t already but now ze looked fantastical and sparkly and noble.

“Effervescent.” Poison breathed.

“Doesn’t that mean bubbly? Like soda or something?”

“I thought it meant sparkly.”

“I’m ok with being effervescent.” ze glanced at the clock. “All right babes, I go on soon. You take the right hand door to the house, and we’ll meet up back here when I’m through. Wait a minute. Jet, I’m taking your flannel.” ze strode out of the room, calling a quick thank you to Mariposa.

-

Ze strutted out onstage in the oversized flannel, scanning the crowd for zer datemates. There they were. Right at the front. Ze locked eyes with Jet and held him there as they took one step forward for each beat of the song. Reaching an appropriate distance ze tossed zer head and shrugged off the flannel, flinging it over zer head by the sleeves in one fluid motion so the back came down behind jet’s neck. He was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Ze yanked him in, hips moving all the while, and said into his ear “don’t step over the red tape, babe.” Then flung down the sleeves in feigned anger, pushing him back by the shoulders. They had just enough time to see the looks on Jet and Poison’s faces before sashaying up against the pole. All right. Shoulder mount. Ze could do this. Ze reached up and behind zer head to grab the pole. Ok. Dig in with trapezius. Engage core, swing one leg up, then the other, yes, yes, ok now inverted V... Ze had done this literally hundreds of times, even yesterday and the day before. But inverts were always tricky there was no two ways about it. Ze focused on keeping zer face relaxed and toes pointed and let zer body just do what felt right. A freestyle performance, being at the center of attention, and their two favorite people watching? Hell yes.

Jet tore his eyes away from Pony to look down at himself. “Oh that’s what ze wanted my flannel for.”

But Poison didn’t hear. Partially because it was hard to hear each other over the blaring music and the chatter that was punctuated by wolf whistles and appreciative whooping. But mostly because they were standing enthralled, jaw slack, watching Pony. “Holy fuck, dude, its like they’re flying! Like gravity isn’t even real! I wanna do that! Holy shit!”

They noted the way Pony flung zer legs out and used the momentum to swing zemself around the pole, then holding on with one knee and they arched backward, arms making pretty shapes in the air.

Jet pulled Poison into his side. Their partner was incredibly muscular and graceful and skilled and holy fuck- they went backwards from the pole into a handstand.

“I don’t think i’ve ever been more in love, dude.”

“Me either.”

Shit. Ze shouldn’t have done this three days in a row. The bruises from the last few times were nowhere near healed and an extra day certainly wasn’t helping the pole burn between zer thighs. Welp. There was always floorwork. They leaned back until they felt zer hands come in contact with the floor, then straightened out zer legs, shifted zer weight, and came down into a front split. That was better. zer hands hurt a little less now. And ze could have a better look at Poison and Jet now that the room wasn’t spinning around zem. Ze leaned all the way forward, hair in zer face, trailing their fingers up their leg.  _ Hell yeah look at my awesome leg, bitches. _ Ze twisted onto their back, lifting zer hips up and peeling zer spine up from the floor, arms lazily extended behind zer head. Only it wasn’t actually lazy, this was perfectly practiced and calculated. Ze looked at each member of the crowd in turn. Make them fuckers feel special. Ze daintily set their bum back on the floor, back still up away from it, then slowly swung each leg in turn toward the crowd, bending at the knee, keeping toes pointed. All right. This was going ok. Ze knew it wasn’t zer best performance, being sore and tired. Ze had missed the opportunity for the usual nap beforehand. But it certainly wasn’t zer worst. Ok hands and knees, back arched, butt up, oh hey there’s Poison. What a cutie. They felt a rush of pride at the face they were making at them, all wide eyed and awed. Mm-hm.

Pony lifted zer torso up like some kind of plant unfurling, ending kneeling with knees spread. Ze tossed zer hair back and even though Poison was watching zem closely they were startled when Pony looked right at them. Right into them. They could practically feel it. 

They nudged Jet. “Do you ever get the distinct feeling you’re being eye-fucked?”

Jet snorted. “Yup. Just a little bit ago.”

  
  


When Pony's set was over, Jet and Poison waited around for zem by the back door. Ze emerged from the dressing room in sweatpants and a robe leggings flung over zer shoulder. Poison thought it somehow looked just as hot as their costume for dancing, but they looked sweaty and exhausted, makeup only half rubbed off.

"Mariposa really came in clutch tonight, lads, I owe her some clothes trading adventures. All right, here's tomorrow's breakfast." Ze produced a bag from behind zer back. Inside was all the carbons that had been thrown at them while dancing, plus the regular wage from Otter Pop. 

"Is that enough for all of us?"

"Of course it's enough for all of us, I'm great and they know it."

"You were great, holy shit, I knew you worked out here but I didn't know you did that! You looked like you could fly!"

"Mm-hmm, it took a while but gravity don't mean too much to me anymore."

"Pretty sure Poison wants you to teach them."

"That so, darling? I think we oughta work on your skating first."

By then they had made it to the car, and Pony collapsed in the backseat. Jet almost climbed back with zem for a snuggle but Pony put zer hand on his face and said "Not right now, darling, I'm too tired and too hot and if I have one more thing touching me I am going to lose my shit." Ze could barely even stand zer clothes touching the spots of pole burn. Ze lay as still as they possibly could in the back as Poison drove home to the diner. Jet was a little worried because he had never encountered a time when Pony didn't want to be hugged or cuddled or laid on. He settled for reaching one hand into the backseat and linking pinkies.

-

The following morning, everyone woke up slowly. Ghoul was the first, blinking blearily at Kobra's back. His thoughts went in this order: 1. Kobra's back was really pretty. 2. He needed to pee. 3. He was hungry. These were usual thoughts for the morning, but the last one led to the disappointing thought: he had eaten the last can of power pup last night. He was worried about this for a minute before he remembered about Pony's surprise from yesterday.

"Pssst. Kobra." He poked his boyfriend's back. "Kobra." He took him by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back, and then climbed on top of him, resting his chin on his breastbone.

Kobra grunted and opened one eye. 

"You know when Pony's breakfast is?"

"Hrnnng?"

"I'm hungry, man."

Kobra didn't respond, just rolled over with Ghoul in his arms. "G'back t'sleep. Brkfust later."

Ghoul wriggled out of his arms and crawled out of bed, not bothering to cover Kobra back up with the blanket. He went outside and took a leak, and when he came back in he opened every single cupboard in the diner's old kitchen to see if there was something to eat, even though he knew there wasn't. Well, maybe there was. There was a little yellow box with a blue lid sitting way in the back of the highest cupboard. He climbed up on the counter to see it. Cornstarch. What even was cornstarch? He liked corn well enough. He took down the box and peered inside. White powder. Maybe it was like flour? He got down from the counter and took a spoon from the empty can of yesterday's power pup, scooped up some starch, and sniffed it. Didn't smell like anything. But it was probably food. Yeah, there was the nutrition facts. And a recipe for gravy.

He took a bite.

Oh no.

He tried to spit it out but a breath in sent cornstarch flying down his throat, making him cough and spew white powder everywhere. It was all over the counter and the floor and his favorite black shirt and he was still coughing and gagging.

Kobra appeared in the kitchen, looking from him to the floor to the room at large where every single door was open.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

He pointed at the cornstarch. "Not food." His voice was dry and raspy.

"You ate... you just took a big bite of cornstarch like 'mmm this'll be delicious!'" Kobra was laughing now, at the sight of ghoul covered in starch and fuming mad. Doubled over and guffawing hard, he barged into the room Jet, Pony, and Poison were sharing. "Poison! Fuck, come look at this!"

It was Pony who squinted up at him from behind Jet's hair. "What?" ze whispered, trying to indicate the other two were sleeping. 

Kobra paid the sleepers no mind, trying to get the words out around his laughter. "Ghoul just--he just--- ate a big spoonful of cornstarch--POOF- all over!"

Pony detached zemself from Jet and strode out of the room, partially because ze wanted Kobra to not wake up zer partners and partly because ze absolutely wanted to see what dumbassery Ghoul had gotten up to.

He was standing at the far end of the kitchen, trying desperately to rinse his mouth out with a water bottle and spitting in the sink. Pony took in the open doors and the spray of corn starch. It was pretty funny.

"All right, stop fucking laughing, I was just fucking hungry and there's no FUCKing food in the FUCKing diner. Fuck!" He hurled the water bottle on the ground.

Pony backed away from the screaming Ghoul and kicked open the kitchen doors to the dining area. Ze retrieved the bag of carbons ze earned last night and brought it back to Kobra.

"Head on down to Tommy Chow Mein's and get us something for breakfast. Something good."

Kobra took the bag and eyed the contents. He nodded thoughtfully. "Have some fun last night then?"

Pony shrugged. "A job's a job. Lucky I'm doing something I like. But go get breakfast. You stop laughing and make ghoul stop yelling. I'm going back to bed."

When Kobra looked up Pony had already disappeared back into the bedroom, so he took the seething ghoul gently by the shoulder and let him to the car, grumbling "where the fuck are we going at ass o clock in the morning."

Kobra turned around, leaning against the car, and handed Ghoul the bag. "We're gonna buy food, motherfucker!" He couldn't contain his smile as he watched Ghoul's eyes widen and grin so wide his face could have split in two.

They drove to Tommy Chow Mein's store like the stretch of desert in between was nothing.

Inside, they perused the shelves without the usual calculating anxiety of finding something that was nutritious but also cheap and big enough to feed all of them. Not that they threw things in the basket at random, but there was much more joy in it. A big bag of rice went in first, then cans of beans, and finally lard. When Ghoul counted everything up again, there was enough left over for something special. Kobra wanted to get a pack of pop tarts, but there wasn't really enough for everyone to get one and make it worth the money. There was also a few sad looking fresh fruits sitting on top of the shelf. Two shriveled apples, one eyed potato, and a soft onion.

Ghoul picked up the potato and onion, made to put them in the basket, but they somehow wound up in his pocket instead. Weird.

But the holy grail of the grocery trip was in the very back of a shelf three isles down behind a package of oreos. A jar of peach slices floating in juice. Kobra took it out and held it up to the green flickering fluorescent light, but the peaches glowed beautifully golden like they had been blessed by Destroya's own holy brass finger.

That morning, they had a feast.


End file.
